Kiss My Face
by Xazz
Summary: A collection of kissing drabbles.
1. Altair:Maria

Why you should follow my blog: sometimes I send out posts for requests for pairing/fandoms you want to see

Last night it was "Leave a ship in my ask and I'll write you a kissing drabble"

So, I give you kissing drabbles!

blog url is myantiquehabibi dot tumblr dot com

* * *

**1. Altair/Maria**

Altair had never been on a date more disastrous then the one he'd just been on. Literally _everything_ had gone wrong. He just wanted to write it off and pray that Maria wouldn't mind if he called her again. Though after a night like tonight he wasn't so sure.

Despite how awful the night was he was still a gentleman and walked her to her door, only about five minutes late for her curfew. Thankfully he parents hadn't seemed the type to be really strict about it. He also had the umbrella and with the downpour that was happening at the moment he hadn't wanted her to walk from his car to her door in it.

"Thanks," she said, and smiled at him as he held the umbrella off to the side now that they were under the protective covering of Maria's house. The outside light was on, and so were a few lights inside.

"It's the least I can do after tonight," he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck feeling weirdly guilty. He'd wanted this to be a good first date. Instead it had turned into a fucking train wreck.

"It wasn't so bad," Maria said.

"Really?"

"Okay, it was pretty bad," she said with a giggle. "But, uhm, do-over?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," he blabbered. Yes! He got a second chance. Though it wasn't his fault this night had been a disaster. He'd done everything he could to make it great, but fate was against him.

"Great," she beamed at him. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah," he said dumbly. She didn't move to go inside and Altair felt like he was missing something. It clicked (thankfully) a second later and he felt a little bit of color rise into his cheeks. She was waiting to see if she'd get a kiss. He swallowed and leaned up to her, but let her meet him. In the back of his mind he was cheering, and melting, but outside he was trying to keep it together.

She pulled away and brushed some hair away from her face, "Goodnight, Altair," she said and opened the door.

"Night," he managed to parrot as the door was closing. He stared at it for a few seconds before breaking out in a manic grin. YES! Now to get home in this damn storm and not kill himself, because wouldn't that be just _perfect_.


	2. Desmond:Clay

**2. Desmond/Clay**

Desmond had never been a fan of rain. It made things cold and wet and humid the day after and everything smelled slightly moldy the days following, or at the very least felt damp. So no, Desmond was not a fan.

But then he'd met Clay.

Clay loved the rain and when so much as a rain shower passed by he'd curl up on the big, plush, chair they'd gotten at Goodwill and stare out the window. The chair was big enough for two and Desmond sometimes joined him there, because it was Clay and as much as Desmond disliked the rain he loved Clay more.

He found reason to like the rain though. Because curled up together on the big chair, Clay nearly in his lap, he'd be pulled into kisses. Long lazy things that made his toes curl and moan into Clay's mouth. Sometimes it went beyond kissing. But Desmond came for the kissing, and stayed for the rest, even if the rest was just a make-out session that made the glass by the chair fog up.

So did Desmond like the rain? Not particularly. But he was getting there.


	3. Dean:Castiel

**3. Dean/Castiel**

'Never really had the opportunity.'

Dean stared at Cas from where he was sitting, quietly. He had that far off look on his face he got when he was talking with other angels. How the hell angels did that Dean had no idea. But it made them become still as a damn corpse and it was sort of freaky honestly.

Dean didn't like it.

Looking Cas over he was sitting, back strait, hands in his lap, feet planted, eyes unfocused a bit, and mouth slightly parted. Really it was his mouth Dean couldn't stop looking at. He tore his eyes away when Sam came into the room with some weird tortilla wrapped thing that just _smelled_healthy. Heathen.

"So," Sam said, even with his mouth full of food, "we have three killings of shaky origin and no leads so far. What're we going to do?"

"Damnit Sammy do you have to eat that around me? It smells like a damn sod farm."

"What? It's falafel."

"Flafla what?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Falafel, it's a vegetarian thing."

"Smells like it that's for sure," Dean said.

"Fine, I'll go eat it somewhere else since it offends you so much," and Sam unfolded his big frame from the chair.

"Good," Dean said, frowning at him and then looked back at Cas, who hadn't moved. "Yo, Earth to Cas," Dean called.

Cas immediately snapped out of it, "Yes, Dean?" he asked.

Dean narrowed his eyes slightly, "What's going on up there?" he asked and pushed himself out of his chair.

"War," Cas said flatly.

Dean grimaced, "That's a shame. How's it looking for the good guys?"

Cas blinked at him before saying, "I'm trying to remain optimistic," he said. "If we lose… it's all lost."

"And Lucifer and Michael pop the world like a grape," he made an explosion sound.

"Yes, something like that," Cas agreed. "But we're not losing, so that's something at least."

"And what're you ganna do when you win?" not if Cas won, but _when_ Cas won, since Castiel had never let him down before, and probably wouldn't start now.

"The other angels could benefit from humans, we've been cloistered too long. So many things we haven't done, so many things lost to us," he frowned.

"That's for sure," Dean snorted and looked down at Cas, his eyes were drawn to his mouth, his lips dry as the god damn Sahara Desert. "You wanna take care of one of those things now?" he asked wondering what he was doing.

"Huh?" Cas just looked at him in confusion, head tilted just so to the side.

"One of those things you've never done," Dean said, shrugging.

"I don't think it's appropriate to celebrate until _after_ we've won," Cas said seriously.

"You can celebrate any time you damn want," Dean said, giving him a look.

Cas stared at him a few seconds and seemed to digest that, "What did you have in mind?" he asked.

Dean's answer was to lean down and kiss the angel. It was like kissing a block of wood at first, but apparently there was still some of Jimmy's old memories still kicking around in there, that or that weird thing with Meg had stuck a little _too_ good because Cas kissed him back, hungrily.

"HA!" Sam suddenly called and Dean jerked upright. "Bobby owes me twenty bucks," he said smugly and pulled out his phone. Dean hurled the shitty couch cushion at him.


	4. Kylar:Logan

Gonna preface this by saying I... don't actually ship this =u= I'm more of a Kylar/Vi and Logan/Jeni person

* * *

**4. Kylar/Logan**

They were that age. Or, well, Logan was that age. Kylar had had the idea of 'girls' mostly stamped out of his head by Master Blint. Love was a noose, and even though Kylar sort of… did like girls he did his damn best to not think of them. Even he knew they were distracting to his training and Master Blint was always getting on him about being distracted in training. Distractions led to him getting smacked with the flat of a training sword, or get tripped up by his master's foot work.

"Eyes in your head," Kylar said boredly as he leafed through a book, his big friend was staring out the window, no doubt looking at girls walking down the street. Maybe it was even one of Drake's daughters. If it was Kylar would pull Logan's finger back till it hurt. They were like sisters to him and he didn't want them getting swept off by his big blundering fool of a friend.

"I wasn't-

Kylar looked at him from under his brows, over the top of his book. Master Blint did this to him when he was about to say something stupid. It had the same effect on Logan it had on him.

"Yeah, right," and Logan pulled himself away from the window. Logan slumped down in the chair which was nearly too small for him, Logan was just getting bigger and _bigger_ every month it seemed. As it was he was only sixteen and already somewhere around six feet tall. "Hey, Kylar," Logan said after a long silence. Kylar just grunted. "You ever kiss a girl?"

Kylar started and actually looked up properly. "What?"

"You ever kiss a girl?"

Kylar opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again, "No," best with the truth in this. "I'm too busy for girls."

Logan snorted, "Horse shit," it was always funny to hear Logan swear, cause he didn't, still even he had his moments.

"Not all of us spend all day preening and looking at our muscles Logan," he said in such a dry voice it could only be humorous. Logan laughed too. Good.

"Poor Kylar'll be mistaken for a eunuch," Logan teased, Kylar made a face at him.

"And you have _sooo_ much experience kissing girls," Kylar shot right back.

"Uhm… well," that was the thing about Logan, as soon as you yanked his chain he fell apart. God how could one guy be this clean? Didn't he know what went on in the Warrens? Or hell, even up in the castle! Push come to shove Kylar wouldn't know which place would be least likely to put a knife in his back and steal his purse. "No," he agreed.

"Exactly, so there," and he looked back down at his book.

"Huh," Logan said sitting back in his chair, there was some quiet for a few minutes but Kylar could _hear_ Logan thinking. It was practically all he did besides fighting and reading it seemed like. He knew a question was coming, but until then he was just going to ignore the bigger boy. "You ever kiss anyone?" Logan asked at last.

"What's it with you and kissing all the sudden?" Kylar asked, just looking at his friend from under his brows.

"Well I was just thinking-

"You don't say."

"I was _thinking_," Logan said again pointedly, Kylar just rolled his eyes but didn't interrupt this time, "how the hell do you learn how?"

"Seriously?"

"It's a reasonable question. There are romance stories from Ladesh and back about the perfect 'first kiss', it all looks kinda," he made a face here, "awkward. I mean, cramming your faces together, especially if you don't know what to do-

"You think of the weirdest stuff Logan," Kylar said.

"Think about it though. Girls always go on about it, I know you know since the Drakes are practically your sisters," this was true, he _had_ heard them talking. He had at least until he'd complained of his ears bleeding and they'd given him a sour look and he'd retreated, metaphorical tail between his legs. "What if you mess it up?"

"Not like they would know. They'd never have been kissed either if it was a 'first kiss'. Why are you so worried? Like any girl wouldn't be thrilled that the young Lord Gyre wanted to kiss them, even if he was shi- bad at it or not," Logan had learned most of his bad language from Kylar, and no mater how hard he tried some of it just… _slipped_. "What? You wanna practice on some harlot before doing it for real?" and he snorted, he couldn't _wait_ to tell Momma K this. She'd laugh herself out of her office.

"Uh… maybe, yeah," Logan said, actually serious.

Kylar stared at him, and then realized Logan was staring at him too. "No," he said. "No," he said again for good measure.

"C'mon Kylar you're my best friend-

"I'm not letting you… practice kissing on me. My friendship only goes so far," Kylar said saving his place in his book with his index finger. "Plus, what if someone saw? You want to be known as the lord who suc-" nope, not that far, "-tends other gardens?"

Logan flushed, "I don't think anyone would. I mean, we are on the second floor," and the house across the street was only one floor and separated by a wall from the Drake household.

"No," Kylar said, again.

"Why? Afraid you're awful?"

"It doesn't matter. That's just-," it'd be like kissing Mags. Or that was what he was telling himself. Logan wasn't a brother, he was his best friend, he'd do anything for him. Just… that? All he could think of was Rat and it made him feel sick. _That_ had been his first kiss. He felt disgusting all at once.

"Kylar, you okay?" Logan asked, "You're kinda green."

"Yeah, just… it's nothing," he waved away his friend's concern. "You're still not practicing on me."

"I promise I won't slobber on you," Logan said.

"You are not going to let this go are you?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"One, because it makes you uncomfortable," asshole, "and two, cause really I'd hate to ruin a girl's first kiss by being awful," the worst part was that Logan was genuine. He wasn't this out of spite, not really, sure he liked having a go at Kylar, but he trusted Kylar enough to ask. Gods be damned why did he have to have such a strait and narrow friend? Why couldn't he be a crook? He would have almost preferred a crook at this point. But no, Logan had to be kind and courteous and gentlemanly.

Kylar groaned, he was so sunk. "Fiiiine," he moaned and hated that Logan perked up, like a dog.

"Really?" like he'd never actually expected Kylar to agree.

"Yes. Now try it before I change my mind," he said grumpily and put a marker in his book and sat in his chair, arms folded as Logan levered himself out of his own. Why did Logan have to be so damn big? He towered over Kylar while he sitting down, looming without meaning too, not really used to his height, or bulk. Kylar half scowled and closed his eyes when Logan leaned down cause he didn't want to watch. "Well?" he asked, looking blindly at where he figured Logan's face should be.

It was really gentle honestly, way more then he expected a big oaf like Logan was capable of. Logan pressed his lips, closed mouthed, to Kylar's, and they stayed like that for a few seconds. Kylar was trying to distance himself from what was happening because this was Logan's stupid idea, not his. God he hoped Master Blint never found out about this. He'd _never _hear the end of it. Then the rigidity of Logan's mouth softened and it actually felt like a kiss. Kylar let him, but kept his eyes closed still, not like they wouldn't cross anyway.

"You know," Logan said, pulling away, "It'd probably be easier if you didn't just sit there."

Kylar's eyes opened, "What? Want me to swoon?" he asked sarcastically.

"It isn't really practice if only one person is trying," Logan pointed out.

Kylar scowled a little at him, but he was right. Kylar _had said_ he'd practice with Logan, and he was the one who would drag this out by being uncooperative. So he nodded and closed his eyes when Logan kissed him again. This time he tried, no one could say he didn't. Logan was also weird, kissing _was_ weird, you had to figure out how to move your head and sometimes things didn't quite line up and it was just sort of awkward. Not to mention he was kissing his best friend but _he was trying not to think about that_. He realized a minute or so later that they'd gone from kissing to making out, though no actual tongue, which would have just been a whole other clusterfuck of a thing with something else to figure out how to work with everything else.

And just as he'd finished thinking it, like Logan was a damn mind reader, the bigger boy licked Kylar's bottom lip. Without thinking Kylar opened his mouth a little and-

"That is gross," Kylar pushed him away. Slimy things in his mouth was _so_ not okay. Logan shrugged but was flushed again. "Done yet?"

"Well you kinda stopped me," Logan said, sounding awkward.

Kylar frowned at him, "So, the whole way?" He sighed, "Okay."

"I won't make you," Logan said, now sounding offended.

"Yeah but you'd just give me that look and I'd say yes anyway. So before you even do it; okay."

Logan just grinned sheepishly and kissed him again gently. Unlike the beginning of last time this time it was smoother and Kylar let him slip his tongue into his mouth. It was super weird too and he did his best not to grimace. Logan backed off and went back to just kissing his lips, and then tried again, this time he could live with it.

He sort of started when Logan put a hand on his chest and pushed him firmly into the back of his chair, and his knee rested on the front of the chair between his legs. His eyes darted open, but like he knew, they crossed, and Logan had his eyes closed anyway. This… didn't feel like practicing anymore. Shit. Abruptly he turned his head and when he forced Logan into the air he seemed to come back to himself. The bigger boy abruptly stood up strait.

"Logan?" he asked.

"Logan!" someone called from downstairs. Logan looked from Kylar to the door, and the back at Kylar, who was staring at him.

"Uh-" Logan said, nodded at the door a little and then left. It sort of looked like a mad scramble to Kylar. What the fuck had just happened?


	5. Desmond:Salai

More excuses to write Clipped universe! And yes, this is from Clipped and YES this is canon lolololol

* * *

**5. Desmond/Salai**

"This is The Wellspring," Desmond said, "I don't know how to say that in sign," he added sheepishly because he normally spoke in sign like Altair did.

'What is that?'

'From where the' "Animus" 'run, and from where I can see,' he said. The look on Salai's face was enough. 'Sit, please,' and Desmond sat on one of the pillows. Salai followed his example and sat across from him. 'Just relax, nothing bad will happen,' he said and took Salai's hand, threading their fingers together. Salai swallowed. They hadn't touched much since that first day after a desperate hug that had left Salai breathless and feeling a bit light headed.

There was white in his vision and then there wasn't. He looked around realizing he was in Leo's home. He almost wept at seeing the place he'd mostly grown up in. "Salai," he turned and saw Desmond just as he was.

'What is this?'

"Speak," was all he said.

'What?'

"Speak," now it held a slight order and Salai was compelled to obey.

"What is this?" and he was so shocked at his own voice that he gasped and slapped his hand across his mouth. Desmond laughed at him. "I can talk?" he wasn't sure what tongue he even spoke in.

"Yes," said softly.

"I… I…" he rubbed his throat.

"When was the last time you heard your own voice Salai?"

He had to think, "My first master cut out my tongue when I was ten."

"Sixteen years," Desmond said and it sounded like his heart was breaking. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Salai blinked at him, "What is this? Where are we? Is Leo here?"

"No. I thought you would be more comfortable if I made it look like Leo's home. We're within the Animus-

"But doesn't that drive people mad?"

"I am here," and Desmond stepped forward to take his arm, "as long as I am you won't have to worry."

"Oh. So this isn't real?"

"No. As I said, I thought you'd be more comfortable here."

"For what?"

"My world is not your world, I wanted to give some of yours back, even if it isn't real," Desmond said softly.

"So this is… Can you make it look like anything?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"What does it usually look like?"

"Excuse me?"

"For you, what does it look like for you?"

Desmond just smiled, "It looks like nothing," and he slid his hand down Salai's arm to tangle their fingers together. "Just the rolling smoke of the Animus and the streams that I follow."

"So this… this is just for me?"

"Yes," the words came out in little more than a whisper. "I- I would do anything you wanted," he said, his dark thumb gently stroking the flesh of Salai's hand between thumb and forefinger.

Salai doesn't know what to say, didn't even know if he should say anything at all. He'd been so long without a voice that he forgot how real conversation worked. Finally he settled on, "I missed you," and met Desmond's bright eyes.

"I missed you too," and suddenly Desmond was touching his face. Once he'd done this, but the touch had been that of a teen, someone half broken and desperate for comfort. Now it was of an older man with confidence and purpose. "I missed you every day and every time I told Altair to go see you and I saw you through his eyes I wanted to tell him to take you away. I couldn't though, Leo needed you, he still needs you because Francesco is not you. But I need you too I… I wanted you," his hand is gentle against Salai's cheek as his thumb gently stroked his face and it's as if he can't stop the words coming out of his mouth. "But even if I'd wanted to the others… the Council wouldn't let me. They said I was damaged, that your country had broken me and to heal I couldn't ever see those who had taken care of me. They said I was weakened for it," here his eyes grew dark and sharp as the blade of a knife. "Now they can't tell me to do anything. I get to tell them what to do, what the world is. Now I can have whatever I want," he squeezed Salai's hand though his face turned down into a frown. "I made Altair bring you here and didn't know what to do. I just want-

Salai decided he'd heard enough of Desmond's talking, enough of his guilty conscious and enough of the way he kept dancing around what he wanted to say, what he wanted to do. So Salai fixed that for him and did what they both wanted and pressed his mouth against the younger man's. Before now they'd only ever kissed indirectly, through Altair of all fucking people, but now, here, they were kissing. Salai didn't know if it was real though or if they were still in the Animus. He didn't care because finally he could touch and taste Desmond and wrap the man around him like a coat and soak himself in him.

The world cleared and they were sitting back at the Wellspring. Desmond was staring at him, their hands still touching, though much looser now. Desmond's mouth worked a moment but no words came out, which was fine with Salai because he didn't need words. He hadn't needed words in almost two decades. He slid over to Desmond and actually sat in his lap. The younger man just had a sort of confused look on his face where he looked like he was trying to rationalize the entire world. 'You don't have to think so much,' Salai signed, grateful for the silence and for the familiarity since the sound of his own voice had sort of scared him.

Then he kissed Desmond again, a kiss just with lips to bring the darker man back into the moment of the both of them. An arm wrapped around his waist and the hand holding his tightened as Desmond kissed him back. There was no rush in their lips, despite their need to taste but neither were willing to break this fragile thing they held between each other. After what seemed like a life time Desmond ran his tongue along the bottom of Salai's lips and was allowed to lick his way into Salai's mouth as the hand around his waist rode up the side of his flank.

"Hmm," Desmond pulled away slightly but stayed close enough that they breathed the same air and that Salai's vision saw double. They were too close for Salai to speak so he just remained silent. "I honestly should have expected kissing you wouldn't be the same as others," he said softly and licked his lips. A hot knot of jealous found itself in Salai's gut though he was at least satisfied with the knowledge of being Desmond's first kiss, though it had been a surprise to them both and had left them unable to look at each other for days. It had been quick and soft and closed mouthed: innocent.

Salai pulled back further in order to say, 'That better have been all you did.' He couldn't even form the words to the rest of his thoughts on that matter. Desmond had been sexually abused by the Borgia during his captivity and had sworn to Salai that he would never have sex again. Then their relationship had turned less platonic while the Rifter had been at the house and after that one little innocent kiss he'd said that if he ever wanted to have sex again it would be with him. The likelihood of him getting over the trauma hadn't been likely so Salai hadn't thought much about it, not to mention he knew Desmond would have to leave. But now… Now Desmond was here and was his and he didn't want anything touching him.

"Only once," Desmond said, meaning he'd only ever kissed one person other than him, and he was satisfied with that at least. Desmond grinned warmly at him and pulled him back to him to kiss. Again Desmond found his tongue in Salai's mouth pressing lightly across the warm slick inside of the older man's mouth and tongue. The stump of Salai's own tongue wasn't much use for kissing but neither of them were complaining because finally, at last, everything was as it should have been but hadn't been years ago.

Desmond lay back on the pillows above the Animus, pulling Salai with him so he lay on top of the younger man. Again the world shifted to white.


	6. Altair: Ezio

**6. Altair/Ezio**

When the door broke they knew it was a serious fight and not something where they'd be able to laugh the bruises off. Still, the lock was a flimsy piece of shit and Altair couldn't even think strait beyond 'this asshole!' and 'now he broke the door!' which just made him hit Ezio harder. The other blocked and tried to land his own hits. They both gave as good as they got and when they were done there wasn't going to be an tan scrap of skin on the either of them.

Altair managed to sweep Ezio's feet out from under him and they crashed to the floor in a snarling, spitting mess of flying fists and elbows. Altair didn't even remember what they were fighting about anymore. It was probably something stupid. No, probably Ezio /said/ it was something stupid. Like he was hitting on girls again, or something else to piss Altair off. Bad enough he was actually going out with the playboy, least he could do was keep his dick in his pants. Not that he'd ever cheated on Altair (not that he knew of course, if he did he was really going to /kill/ Ezio) but it was the premise of the thing. They were going out, you didn't look at other guys, or girls!

They wrestled on the floor, at some point the door got kicked shut with a bang. Ezio managed to pin Altair on his back, he struggled but Ezio had him pinned good. After a few moments Altair's head thudded back onto the floor and he panted. Ezio was breathing hard too, so at least that was something.

He looked down, so 'forward' at Ezio's face and smirked when he saw he'd given Ezio a huge bloody lip and a bruise on his jaw. Looking at it made Altair aware of a throbbing on his cheek, but it was a victory for him as far as he cared.

Ezio leaned over him, scowling, "Done?" he asked.

Altair bared his teeth at him, "You're an ass," he said.

"I have a nice one, yes," Ezio agreed, Altair struggled again but Ezio held him firmly. "Just stop," he said and kissed the end of Altair's nose.

"Fuck you."

"I'm not going to let you up if you keep that up."

"No really, fuck you," he growled.

"Suuuure," Ezio said smugly and flicked his tongue across Altair's lips, he shivered but still tried to bite his tongue. Ezio pulled back, eyed him, and then kissed him fiercely. It was as much of a fight as it had been before and Altair managed to get free, breaking the lip lock and rolling them over, getting Ezio pinned down and ravaging his mouth. Eventually it became less about fighting and more about fucking as they shoved clothes off as fast as possible, their anger fueling desire, hate and lust being the exact same thing. They paused long enough for one of them to get a condom and lube, because not even they were that angry to do without either. The lull only lasted a few seconds though before they were trying to get the other under them.

"Fuck. You," Altair growled as he pinned Ezio on his stomach, breathe ragged. "That's what I'm going to do, right now, you cocky, fucking prick." And he did.


	7. Tony:Bruce

Yooooo, can you say my movie OTP much? Step aside Steve!

* * *

**7. Tony Stark/Bruce Banner**

"Sir," JARVIS said, Tony didn't even look up from his holo table, making adjustments to the new Mark 8. Mark 7 had worked wonderfully, but it had been a one rodeo sort of horse and the next one had to be even better. "Mr. Banner is down in the lobby," now he looked up, though at nothing.

He grinned, "Send him up!" he said enthusiastically and looked back down at his work.

"Of course, sir," JARVIS whirred and was silent again. Tony toyed with a new servo for the gauntlets. Mark 6 had had similar problems, being too fragile. Of course they could withstand bullets and all sorts of other deadly pressures just fine. But up against a demi god… yeah they needed work. Totally unacceptable. "Sir," JARVIS said some time later, he didn't know how long he'd gotten lost in the gears and circuits of the Mark 8.

"Yeah?" he asked distractedly, poking some garbage wiring out of the hologram, it flung itself into the 3D representation of a trashcan.

"Mr. Banner is here."

"He is?" he stood up strait and looked around. Bruce was on the other side of the glass door and waved at him awkwardly, a grimace of a smile on his face. "Well let him in," Tony said, near cross, except that it was in JARVIS' programming to request permission for anyone entering this level of Stark Tower where the Iron Man suits were. The door made a 'thunk' noise as it unlocked and Bruce pulled the door open.

"Nice digs," Bruce said as he walked in, looking around in a mix between stunned and like he just wanted to touch everything like a kid in a toy store. It was a look Tony was used to seeing for whatever brainiac (or not brainiac, as Rody never stopped looking slightly impressed at Tony's work room) he allowed in these levels of Stark Tower. Though few got to see Tony's personal work room.

Ever the modest man Tony said, "Yeah, well you know, only the latest toys."

"What're you working on?" he asked, eyes going to the holo table.

"Ah," Tony tapped his fingers together, he was always slightly edgy about letting people see how the Iron Man suit ticked. He saw what happened when people with the wrong motives got ahold of his armor. He refused to have a repeat of Obadias. "Mark 8," he said.

"Fascinating," Bruce said, leaning down a bit to get a better look and after looking at Tony for permission he let his hand wander into the manipulatable area. He expanded the 3D schematic. "Working on structural integrity?"

"Heh, how'd you guess?"

"I saw what your old suit looked like after the invasion. I'd want to work on structural integrity too if I was trapped in a metal tin can."

"Hey now. She's no tin can she's made of titanium."

"You can have titanium tin cans," Bruce said without humor. They looked at each other for a minute and then Bruce chuckled. "Mind if I take a look?"

"Be my guest," he motioned to include the entire bench.

"I'm not an engineer, but maybe I could be some help," he twisted the diagram around, looking at it from all angles. They were at it basically for hours, trading ideas and maybe some good hearted teasing and prodding on Tony's part. Bruce had a lid on 'the other guy' though and just laughed when Tony tried to get him upset. Of course the secret was just that he was angry all the time, Tony did not have the mental fortitude to be pissed all the time though, so he mentally applauded Bruce for being able to function like that.

When it got dark they ordered the best pizza on the island and were sharing it and a six pack. Three beers some how grew into six beers, which grew into (at least for Tony) twelve beers. Bruce had stopped keeping pace at beer seven, and he was drunk as a skunk. Was that even an appropriate term? Since skunks didn't drink and while their smell could induce drunk and hung over-like vomiting he was pretty sure they didn't get drunk themselves and by that point he had no idea how he'd gotten to that line of thought. Something about being smashed. Heheh, smashed, like the Hulk; smash. See it was funny.

He didn't realize he was laughing aloud until he heard his own voice, a few seconds after he started. Twelve beers was a lot even for Tony, and while he could probably still walk he was in no condition to do much else beyond sitting on the couch in his workshop with Bruce and drink brewskies. Bruce. Brewskies. He snorted, finding it way too amusing for his own good.

"What the hell is so… funny," Bruce said, slurred, not even a question.

"I forgot," Tony said, "Huh, funny. I don't forget things," he looked contemplative for probably too long. He finished his thirteenth beer. Well, that was the end of that. "JARVIS, lock the— the fridge," he told JARVIS.

"Of course, sir," and knew it'd been done. It was pretty much the coolest thing to have a robot butler, of course JARVIS wasn't a robot. That was totally semantics though Tony knew what he meant so why was he explaining it to himself? He shook his head and looked over when Bruce leaned against him, he looked half asleep, resting on Tony's shoulder. Awww.

"Hey, Tony," Bruce said, more like a mumble. "Thanks for showing me this place, its amazing."

"Well, obviously, it's my work shop," always modest.

Bruce gave him a lopsided smile, "Its nice to see you in your natural habitat."

"What am I some sort of prized peacock now?"

"Don't ruin the moment," Bruce said, giving him a look.

"This is a moment?"

Bruce moved his head and pressed his lips lightly to Tony's, "Now it is," and then put his head back on Tony's shoulder.

"Huh… I guess it is," Tony heard himself say.


	8. Kylar:Elene

Remember how I said I shipped Kylar/Vi? Yeah, I ship Kylar/Elene too. Soooo many complicated feels about Elene /sob

* * *

**8. Kylar/Elene**

Elene was still awake when he carefully pushed the window open. Her arms were crossed over her breasts and she had that near irritated look on her face that Kylar hated that looked way too patient then he ever deserved. He stared at her where he was braced on the window sill wondering if he should say something, since she wasn't talking, just looking back at him.

Finally he cleared his throat, might as well get this over with. It wasn't like he was even armed or anything. He'd gone out into Caernarvon without even a punch knife. That that that really made any difference to him though, he could still kill a man in the time it took their heart to beat with just his bare hands. "What is it honey?" he asked sliding inside, "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Why aren't you?" Elene asked right back.

"I was getting some air," and even if he didn't know himself he'd know that was a fool's lie. Elene just rose her brows at him. "Really," he said, walking over to her. She didn't uncross her arms. Damn.

"Kylar you know I don't like you doing those things," she said.

"What things? I wasn't doing anything," he kept the heat out of his voice. He wasn't getting into an argument about this. Not after a long night of trying to make the ka'kari work properly. It was harder then he'd expected and fought him for every inch he gained. He just wanted to go to bed with the woman he loved. That was _it_. Well, maybe some other things too, but he was getting ahead of himself on that one. One step at a time Kylar.

"Kylar-

"What? I didn't even bring a knife with me," now he was being testy and he knew it. "I really did just go out for some air," his hands became fists, though he kept them as loose as possible.

Elene frowned at him and then took a deep breathe. Any suspicious and irritation was gone; just like that. Then she smiled and not even Kylar could remember to feel offended. Elene was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and all he wanted was to love her and for her to love him back. It would have been offensive to stay angry, even though he _hadn't_ been angry, what sort of stupid reasoning had he just come up with. "Okay," she said, and lifted her hands up to his chest and shoulders. He melted at her touch and sank. "I just want you to be safe," she said and Kylar couldn't take it anymore. He kissed her.

She gave a cute little sound of surprise before kissing him back. He could taste her late night tea on her breath as a heavy mint flavor and savored it, carefully mapping her lips with his own. When they stopped to breathe she was red and he was flush, heart galloping in his chest like he'd just run across a hundred rooftops. He cupped her cheek and kissed her again, no less passionately then before and his thumb stroked her face and ignoring the crossed set of scars on her cheek.

Elene held onto him as he pushed her back onto the bed, straddling one of her thighs and slowly ran his hand up one of her legs, riding up her night gown. Fire raced through his entire body and then she was pushing him away. She swallowed and Kylar watched her throat and the way her chest rose and fell as she sucked in breathe. Even doing nothing Elene was beautiful and he could be captivated by her for hours without fail. "W-we have a busy day tomorrow, honey," she said.

He repressed a groan. Another day Kylar, he told himself, another day. It didn't mean he wouldn't have liked to continue that. He would have liked it quite a bit, but he'd never push her. Not after what he'd seen with Momma K. "We do," he agreed and gave her a peck on the lips before lifting himself up and off her to undress for bed. He pretended to not notice her look disappointment he hadn't persisted as she pretended not to notice his body's desires. He got ready for bed and told himself he was content to go to sleep with her without an argument. Another day. It would happen another day.


	9. Altair:Malik

Canon for more Altered Flight Pattern story. Enjoy!

* * *

**9. Altair/Malik**

Malik would seriously going to just break this door one of these days. It always seemed to stick now and it was slowly pissing him off. Especially because he couldn't close it properly with just his hip, and when your one hand was full that was, not surprisingly, pretty important.

"Kadar, come help me with the groceries," Malik called, as the TV was on, though he was half sure Kadar actually had class today. Maybe he'd skipped, or it was over. Malik only knew vaguely when Kadar _did _have class (he had his own life to worry about) but he was pretty sure he had class all day today.

"If I'm not Kadar do I still have to help?" and he nearly dropped his groceries.

"You're back!" he said, turning around to Altair who was leaning over the back of the couch with a smile. Malik felt warm looking at his smile, not his obnoxious smirks, but an actual smile, the one he wore just for Malik. He quickly set the groceries on the counter before walking up to the back of the couch. "When did you get in?"

"Three," Altair said going strait as he sat on his knees.

"I'm glad your home," Malik said and leaned down, kissing him deeply. Altair wrapped both arms around his shoulders. He went away sometimes, for '_work' _and Malik always worried when he left, sometimes to other states, sometimes other countries and could be gone for as little as a day, or even a few weeks. It was almost annoying to date a man like Altair, but he wouldn't trade it for anything, not when every touch made him giddy and every smile made him warm.

Altair kept his arms around his neck even when he pulled away, now with one of his smirks. "I am too," he said and reached up to give him a peck on the lips. "I have time off now though. It sort of turned red," red meant that whatever he'd done had put pressure on him and he needed to lie low away from wherever he'd been and not show up anywhere he could be seen. They had code like this because Altair was minority paranoid that somehow they'd track him back to Malik, it was kinda fun though, it felt more like he was actually dating a super deadly assassin/spy (even if Altair said he wasn't a spy, he was totally a spy).

"Mmm, good," Malik kissed him lazily again, and the other man slipped his tongue past his lips. He ran his hands through Altair's hair. "We've needed some time," cause he'd been busy.

"We have some time now," Altair said wickedly with a curl of his lips that made him swallow.

"I have groceries down in the car," Malik said. Altair pouted at him, "If you help I'll be done twice as fast," he reminded him.

"Fine," he huffed and let go of Malik and got up off the couch. "Lets do it quick," and as he came around to Malik he reached down and grabbed Malik's ass, saying lowly into his ear, "I've missed you." Malik turned red and followed when he slipped out the door.


	10. Malik:Altair

Part of the Tales from Seal Beach story, is canon.

Italics=Spanish

* * *

**10. Altair/Malik**

Altair could see Malik was frustrated. "I don't know why this has to be so hard," he groaned staring at the spanish textbook angrily.

"It isn't," Altair said.

Malik gave him a look, "Says the guy who speaks fluent Spanish and is in the AP class. Don't wanna hear it," he grumbled.

"If it makes you feel any better it _is_ easier then Arabic," Altair said.

"Right," Malik said, he didn't know though, at best Malik only knew basic Arabic from repeating things Altair or his parents said. Despite being first generation Americans neither Malik nor Kadar could actually speak Arabic and their parents didn't have much of an accent either. "It's all said phonetically too, and spelled that way too. I promise, it isn't hard."

"If it wasn't I wouldn't have a wiz kid like you tutoring me," Malik grumbled.

Altair sighed and got up from his side of the table and walked around to Malik's. "I know you know this, it just isn't sticking," which was true. Malik had a rather large vocabulary in Spanish, he just didn't know how to string it together, so his vocal was good, his grammar was shit. He pulled Malik's chair out a bit and then sat in his lap, Malik blinked at him, slightly confused as to why he suddenly found himself with a lap full of boyfriend. He didn't complain though, good too.

"What are you doing?"

Altair ignored him and picked up the text book, "_You have to get this_," Altair said, Malik made a face at him. "Now," he cleared his throat, "Tell me what I'm saying. _We both go to school_."

Malik had that thinking look on his face, "We go to school?"

"Yes," and Altair gave him a quick kiss. "_My little brother goes to school too_."

"Your little brother goes to school also."

Altair kissed him again. "_We go to school every day to learn new things. Including languages we don't know."_Malik said it back to him in English and Altair kissed him again. "Not so bad is it?"

"Not really," Malik agreed with a little smirk.

They continued this for a while, when Malik got it right Altair would give him a kiss, when he got it wrong he'd just ignore him and say something else. It was a good reward system and Malik was more eager to do well since he was a glutton for Altair's lips. "Now, you get to do the Spanish parts," Altair said after a while and shifted a bit on Malik's lap. "I am going to learn," and with a bit of pausing and stumbling Malik repeated it back, in Spanish. Altair kissed him. Progressively he complicated the syntax and while Malik missed a bunch of Altair's sentences he also got a lot of them right.

It was getting dark when Malik said, "Why didn't you think of this before?" he asked.

"This is the first serious study session we've had since we started dating," Altair reminded him.

"Huh," Malik said thoughtfully and Altair grabbed the textbook from the table and flipped through it.

"Read this," he said and turned it around for Malik to see, "Out loud, in English."

"But I don't-

"Say it if you have to in Spanish, and then in English, that was how I learned English."

Malik stared at him, "Really?"

"I could read Spanish and Arabic before English, so yes. Now try it," and he pointed at the paragraph again. Malik did so, slowly. He sounded like Altair when he had to read aloud in English class, stumbling over some words, and just going slow, Altair was patient though and eventually Malik got through it, both languages, correctly. "See, you can do this," he said and kissed the end of Malik's nose and then his lips. Malik deepened it, arms wrapping around Altair's waist and keeping him firmly to him. Altair moaned softly against his mouth and moved to straddle his leg.

"Altair?" they broke apart when Desmond called his name and he looked to his side and down. His little brother was standing right there with one of his stuffed animals jammed up in the crook of his arm. "I'm hungry," he said, not at all disturbed to seeing his brother and boyfriend making out. Altair was, however, mildly horrified.

Malik gave him a guilty look, "Oh, right, it's… six," Altair said looking at his phone. Six? Wow they'd been studying for a while. "Okay," and with regret he slid off Malik's lap. "Want to stay for dinner?" he asked Malik.

"What're you making?"

Altair looked at Desmond, "I want mac' n' cheese!" he said and held up one arm to Altair.

"That, and I have some fish filets in the fridge I wanna cook before they go bad," and bent down to pick his little brother up. He caught Malik not so subtly staring at his ass as he did so.

"Sounds great," Malik said, still staring at his ass. Altair sent him a look and Malik just grinned broadly at him.


	11. Leo:Salai

**11. Leo/Salai**

Salai always knew that when he came home smelling like cheap smoke and cheeper beer that Leo would be unhappy with him. But he'd been having fun for the disappointment didn't stick too heavily on him. Still the times he came home drunk were bad. Leo would shove him into his room and tell him to sleep it off. He always promised himself he wouldn't do it again, because he really hated going to bed alone even more then losing money.

The next morning when he left his room, hungover, the house was always too bright. Usually he'd find Leo in the kitchen, having breakfast and he'd slink over to the other man like a kicked dog and have to short of grovel to get his attention. But he always did because Leo was too kind to be angry for long.

Leo always made him breakfast on mornings he was hung over. Really Salai always regretted it, he hated being hung over and hated when Leo was mad at him and just wanted to crawl into his arms with his hot oats and try to forget the sun existed.

When Leo finally gave him his breakfast he'd tug on the older man's sleeve with sweet eyes and the blonde man would melt and Salai would kiss him and all would be forgiven.


	12. Tony:Loki

Guh, lady Loki is a hbic.

* * *

**12. Loki/Tony Stark**

When the door opened Tony only lifted one eyelid, and at that he didn't lift it much. He'd finally crashed and after a night cap he'd fallen asleep on the couch, face down on the seat cushions. The world was blurry, sleep addled, but he did see a figure walking towards him and he tried to blink away, no good.

She wasn't exactly tall but she had a figure that put an hour glass to shame and looked like she was wearing green dragon scales and golden antelope horns. Tony didn't notice much, he was, predictably, staring at her chest which even sleep drunk he knew was ample.

"Hello Stark," she said standing over him and damn even her voice was sexy. She reached down and rolled him over onto his back. He managed to push himself into a sort of half sitting position, mostly supported by the arm rest. Some part of his brain said he should be more alert then this, but something was keeping him half asleep.

"Oh," he breathed when the gorgeous woman straddled his lap. She was even nicer up close with a face like an angel and luscious black locks, and bright bright eyes.

She smiled, red lips curled luxuriously around pale cheeks and leaned forward, bearing down on him and pressing her mouth to his. Still in a half daze he wasn't functional enough to fight back or tell her to stop. Why would he anyway? He grinned stupidly when she moved her mouth to his ear and said something, what it was was fuzzy, but he responded. As soon as he spoke though he forgot what he'd said. It left him confused and even more disorientated. It wasn't helped when the green and gold woman kissed him again.

"Thank you Stark, you've been very helpful," and then seemed to melt away into nothing. Tony stared at where she'd just been and only once she was gone did he fully wake up.

"JARVIS," he called, on the side of freaked.

"Yes, sir?"

"Who was just in here?"

"I have no record of anyone except yourself coming onto this floor in the past five hours, sir," JARVIS said.

"That's… impossible," Tony rubbed his face. What had he said? WHAT HAD HE SAID?


	13. Shaun:Clay

...Welp, I think this is one of the weirdest pairs I've written... who am I kidding, most of my OTPs are crack and rare pairs. This is probs the only way I could ship Desmond/Shaun too. Someone should write this as a real fic, cause wow I would read it in a hot second!

* * *

**13. Shaun/Clay**

Tacks dug into Shaun's back as Desmond shoved him against his big cork board. Papers crinkled and fell, Shaun glared. Desmond just grinned at him. It was a funny grin, one Shaun recognized, but hadn't seen in a long time. "Desmond, to bloody wanker, get off me," Shaun shoved him back.

"Oh c'mon Shauny, don't be like that," and Desmond grabbed his wrists and pressed them against the board.

Shaun eyed him, but tried to pull his wrists free, "What did you just call me?" he growled.

"Shauny," Desmond smirked and wow did it look wrong on his face. Desmond was a grinner, not a smirker. "Miss me?" he asked, getting right into Shaun's face.

He pressed back against the wall, "Considering I've been watching you sleep in that damn chair for the past week, no," he growled though his brain was ticking. Desmond never called him 'Shauny', in fact only one person ever had.

"Awww, that hurts my feelings Shauny-baby," Desmond pouted. Shaun stared. No, not Desmond. It was someone else, wearing Desmond's face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, demanded.

Desmond… _Clay_ grinned, "Well right now, I came to see you," he said sweetly.

"Where's Desmond?" he demanded.

"In here," he flicked his eyes up, indicating his brain, "He's just riding shot gun right now," Clay's grin spread.

"That's impossible."

He laughed, it was a very Clay laugh, "Sure it is," he said. "Now tell me. Did you miss me? Or did Dessy replace me?"

"Desmond's an idiot," Shaun said.

Clay looked contemplative for a moment, "He says you're an asshole, so you're even," and Shaun wasn't even going to go into how messed up this all was. "I can you one thing though Shauny, I missed you," his face softened and Shaun was kissed. He resisted cause it _was_ still Desmond's body and Desmond didn't have a damn attractive cell in his body. But it was also Clay, because only Clay kissed him _like this_. He stopped struggling and kissed him back.

When they parted Shaun's glasses were a little fogged up, embarrassingly enough, and then a change rippled across Clay/Desmond's face. An instant later his wrists were released and he jumped away. "God damnit," different inflection. "I need to go brush my teeth," Desmond whined, wiping his mouth and tongue on the sleeve of his sweat shirt.

"Oh fuck off Desmond," Shaun grumbled.

"Never happening again Shaun. Oh my god I can't believe he did that!"

"What's all the yelling in here about?" William stuck his head into the room, he was still sporting that black eyes Desmond had given him soon after waking up.

"Nothing," Shaun said, because Desmond was just ignoring his father. William looked between the two but just nodded and retreated.

* * *

And that's the last one!


End file.
